Maya St. Germain
Maya St. Germain moved into the house next door to Emily's, Alison's old house. She and Emily bond. They soon begin to develop romantic feelings for each other. They kiss at a party, but Emily starts to push Maya away and reconnects with Toby Cavanaugh. Season 1 In "Pilot," Emily meets Maya after bringing over a fruit basket her mother prepared to welcome her family into the nieghborhood. Maya's family is staying in the old DiLaurentis house. Inside Maya's bedroom, the girls say they both have boyfirends. Ma ya convinces Emily to smoke marijuana for the first time. At the end of the episode, Alison's body is found in Maya's new backyard. When Emily sees police cars around the house, Emily rushes to the front steps in a panic, relieved that Maya is okay. In turn, Maya comforts Emily for her loss. In The Jenna Thing, Emily's feelings for her new neighbor Maya grow deeper as the two start hanging out more. Maya flirts obviously with Emily, telling her she wants to drink for Emily's cup when Emily offers her a drink. Maya comes over to Emily's house to visit Emily on her porch. She apologizes for not showing up to Alison's funeral to support her, but Emily is completely understanding. Maya is finding it hard to adjust to living in Alison's house, with more of Alison's stuff constantly reappearing. Just then, Pam walks over and cheerfully meets Maya, though she's a little taken aback when Maya hugs her. She invites Maya to sleep in Emily's room, sympathizing with Maya living in the former DiLaurentis house right after a body was found in the backyard. Maya accepts, leading Emily and Maya to share a bed. Maya is typically flippant; when she meets Spencer, she jokes that she is the new girl living in dead girl's house. She also doesn't pay too much attention when Emily's boyfriend Ben acts like a jerk and makes insinuations about Emily's and Maya's so-called lesbian sleepover party. In "To Kill a Mocking Girl," Emily and Maya are still contending with Ben's snide remarks about Maya and Emily. He uses every opportunity to make out with Emily in front of Maya, though Emily isn't into it. When Ben invites Emily to Noel's cabin party, Emily immediately invites Maya to come as well, much to his chagrin. Later, Ben tries to sexually force Emily in the locker room, making Emily dump him. At Noel's party, Emily arrives with Maya while Ben is playing with his guy pals. When Ben hears Hanna call out to Emily, he shoots up his bruised head and expresses his surprise at her coming. She replies that she didn't come for him, totally dissing him, and walks away with Maya. Later, during the party, the two share a kiss in the photo booth, though the pictures disappear. In "Can You Hear Me Now?" Emily is embarrassed to publicly display her affection for Maya. When Maya gives her a scarf, she quickly removes it a few moments later and stuffs it in her locker; Emily even lies to Hanna about it being new. She is further afraid when the photos of her and Maya kissing resurface during her chemistry class in her lab notebook. After school, Emily approaches Maya at the restaurant where she works, showing her the photos from the party. She asks Maya if she slipped them into her lab book, but Maya denies it. Emily asks again, and Maya is offended by Emily's accusing tone and the fact that she is clearly ashamed of the pictures, as if showing them is a bad thing. Maya had wanted to admire the pictures; instead, she goes back to work affronted. After homecoming, Emily realizes that she wants to have a relationship with Maya, despite what others think. In "Please Do Talk About Me When I'm Gone," Maya and Emily have their first official date at the Rosewood Movie Theatre. While they are at the movies, they start to make out during the movie. The girls are happy about Maya being with Emily. Emily's parents think she is the reason why Emily all of sudden comes out to them and tells them she is a lesbian. After Emily's mother finds marijuana in Maya's backpack, she tells Maya's family, who send her away to a religious camp called "True North" for three months. Before she leaves, the girls arrange for Emily and Maya to meet at Spencer's house for a tearful get-together. In "Careful What U Wish 4," Hanna gives Emily's phone to the new guy, Caleb Rivers. Caleb hacks into Emily's phone, and Emily gets to speak with Maya. Emily thinks that Maya moved on because of how she sounds on the phone. Emily then gets drunk afterwards. Emily then begins to get feelings for another girl named, Paige McCullers (and later Samara Cook), without telling Maya. Season 2 Trivia *Director Norman Buckley Tweeted that Maya will be returning to Rosewood in Episode 11 of season 2: I Must Confess. Quotes Gallery B5515f145627c9d2f5d146228ac38bd6.jpg Tumblr l803p7SqyG1qbxq6qo1 400.gif 4795012343 a4f848dbb2.jpg Kendra.png Maya.jpg Photostill5.jpg Photostill3.jpg Photostill2.jpg Photostill.jpg Maya_over_for_dinner_.jpg PLL113-1110.jpg Maya_and_emily_giggling.jpg PPL103-00974.jpg bc712631eccf6f8717dfea9defbc34d4.png mayanem.jpg maya1.jpg maya2.jpg Category:Characters Category:Rosewood High School students Category:TV show character Category:Supporting Characters Category:Acquaintances of Emily Fields Category:Rosewood Residents Category:Deuteragonist Category:LGBT characters Category:Females Category:Season 1 Category:Secret-Keepers Category:Season 2 Category:Stoners